


When the cameras are off

by Tamburlaine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex, The rarest pairing tbh, they are the most overt boyfriends ever, why does no one ship this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: For SuperTV, Yesung and Eunhyuk are paired up and ordered to live together for two days and one night. It takes them all of five minutes to ask the staff to leave the room so that they can get comfortable.





	When the cameras are off

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rarest pairing I have ever shipped. I know of one other person who ships yehyuk, but in case there is someone else, I am posting this piece of PWP for you to enjoy.

With the cameras rolling, they entered the room. Eunhyuk was brimming with excitement and fighting not to show it, instead forcing out a loud groan when he took in the small room. Behind him he could hear Yesung complaining about its size and the single bed. Eunhyuk raised his hand to cover his mouth, hoping that his expression read as ‘smiling out of horror’ and not ‘smiling out of exhilaration and joy’. Because honestly, he had been looking forward to this ever since the concept had been suggested and he and Yesung had been paired up. Because of the lives they lived, it was impossible for them to live together. They would share the room during tours, but it wasn't the same thing. Two days of pretending to live together for the cameras was the closest they would ever get to normalcy, and Eunhyuk was ecstatic.

Yesung bumped his shoulder when he walked past him to get to the couch. Their eyes met for a brief second and Eunhyuk could see his excitement mirrored in them. Yesung always wore his irritation on his sleeve, but he was better at pretending that he wasn't over the moon about this filming. Eunhyuk, however, had never been good at hiding their relationship. Heechul was constantly teasing him about his obvious need for Yesung’s attention, but Eunhyuk could not help it. If Yesung wasn't laughing at his joke, then he considered the joke a failure.

They got out of their coats and the director gave them the rules and explained what to do. Eunhyuk knelt down on the floor across the table from Yesung without thinking about it too much. During the car ride, when the cameras were filming, he had shut down all of Yesung's attempts at conversation, afraid that if he stopped teasing him he would admit how happy he was. Even when he had noticed Yesung starting to get frustrated, he had continued. This, kneeling in front of him, was Eunhyuk's first step towards redemption. Yesung was in too good of a mood to be angry at him, but Eunhyuk was also in such a good mood that he wanted to please Yesung.

Yesung put his phone back in his pocket and noticed Eunhyuk's position. He raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. The director told them to come up with a few rules for the two days. Before he could think about how it contradicted his previous attitude, Eunhyuk suggested they make the rules as if they were dating. Yesung laughed. The viewers would think it was funny because they were pretending; Yesung and Eunhyuk would find it funny because they actually weren't. Besides, Eunhyuk thought as he wrote down that they should wash each other's hands, this would give them the excuse to be affectionate in front of the cameras as well.

With the rules set, the camera crew retreated for an hour at Yesung's request. One of the pros of doing their own show was definitely the power it gave them over shooting. They had enough material for now and no one would care if there was an hour missing.

Even after the door closed and they were alone, Eunhyuk remained kneeling. There was a subtle change in Yesung. Eunhyuk could never say what it was, if he was sitting with his feet wider apart, if he straightened his back, if he raised his chin, but something made him seem stronger. In control. Eunhyuk's heart thudded in his chest while he waited for Yesung to speak.

“I thought you wanted to leave”, said Yesung. Eunhyuk ducked his head to hide his smile. So Yesung did remember his comments in the car. He quickly shook his head and glanced up at his partner.

“You know it was just for the cameras”, he said. Yesung nodded, smiling, and stood up. He shrugged out of his jacket and sat down on the bed instead.

“Come here.”

Eunhyuk hurried to obey and crawled onto the bed. Yesung's smile was wide as he pulled Eunhyuk into his lap. Eunhyuk straddled him and threaded his fingers through Yesung’s blonde strands, bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Yesung was holding him by the waist, hands sliding in underneath Eunhyuk's shirt. He moaned into the kiss, the sound making Eunhyuk smile and tug at his hair. This spurred Yesung to tear off Eunhyuk's shirt completely. He threw it somewhere on the floor, hands quickly back to roaming Eunhyuk’s body.

“Hyung”, said Eunhyuk and pressed kisses onto Yesung's jawline. “I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?” He nipped at Yesung's earlobe and grinded down with his hips. He could feel the bulge in Yesung's pants against his thigh and moved again, drawing a moan out of Yesung.

“Why’d you think I sent everyone away?” said Yesung, voice husky and lower than usual. “Get the lube from my suitcase.”

Eunhyuk almost tripped over his own feet in his hurry to get to the suitcase without taking his eyes off Yesung, who was slowly undressing, so aware of the eyes on him while at the same time pretending not to notice. When Eunhyuk returned to the bed with the small bottle in hand, Yesung was completely naked. Eunhyuk laid down next to him. His trousers felt uncomfortable, too tight, but he wouldn't undress until he was told to.

With Yesung so easily pressed into his side, naked and uninhibited, mouth devouring his, Eunhyuk found it hard to remember that the start hadn't been easy for them. They’d been in the group for so long, butted heads in front of the cameras for entertainment, both swept away by the fame, the music and the fans. He wasn't sure when exactly he started thinking that Yesung should be considered one of the handsome members of the group, or when the teasing became something that filled him with excitement. The realization had come during a D&E project, when Donghae begged him to stop talking about Yesung. What followed was half a year of denial and anger, and then Yesung left for his military service and Eunhyuk got the time to figure himself out.

“You are spacing out Hyuk-ah”, murmured Yesung, teeth pulling at Eunhyuk's bottom lip. “Is this not interesting enough for you?” Eunhyuk grinned and trailed his hand down Yesung’s back to his ass, then gave it a squeeze.

“This”, he said and squeezed again to punctuate his words, “is always interesting to me.” Yesung tugged at his hair a bit harder, drawing a whimper from Eunhyuk's lips, but the way he pressed himself closer belied any irritation. He hooked his leg around Eunhyuk and dropped one hand to pop the cap open on the bottle of lube Eunhyuk was holding.

“Get to it then”, he said and fisted his hands in Eunhyuk's hair. His lips never left Eunhyuk’s even as the younger struggled to squeeze lube on his fingers. His other arm was still trapped underneath Yesung, and though he managed to lube his fingers, some of the sticky substance got on their stomachs and the sheets. Normally, Eunhyuk would have chuckled at his clumsiness, but right now all he could think about was his aching cock and Yesung’s wet lips on his.

Yesung moaned when Eunhyuk pushed in the first finger, sinking it smoothly to the second knuckle. As Eunhyuk started stretching him, working the finger back and forth, Yesung opened Eunhyuk’s belt and zipper enough to finally palm his cock over his underwear. A full-body shudder went through Eunhyuk at the touch and he crooked his finger unconsciously, making Yesung moan. Eunhyuk managed to get another finger inside of him and began scissoring them impatiently. Yesung’s mouth fell open, unable to reciprocate the kisses anymore, but Eunhyuk didn't mind.

He moved his mouth down Yesung's neck, nipping and kissing but careful not to leave any marks. It was the first thing he had learned not to do. When he felt Yesung tug at his underwear he stopped, mouth open, fingers frozen, just waiting for the other to finally touch him.

“Focus”, whispered Yesung, breathy but with an authority that made Eunhyuk’s heart skip a beat. He pressed a kiss against Yesung's neck and pumped his fingers. But when Yesung pushed his underwear down and finally wrapped his fingers around his cock, Eunhyuk lost the ability to move anything but his hand. He continued working Yesung open, but his lips were simply resting on Yesung's skin, his breath coming out in a long moan as Yesung stroked him.

“I want to fuck you so much, hyung… I want…” Eunhyuk tried hard to form coherent sentences, but in bed Yesung was always the more eloquent one. “Hyung…” A twist of his wrist had Eunhyuk moaning, and he tried to muffle it into the pillow.

“Don't hide, Hyuk-ah”, said Yesung, tone commanding but soft, full of love. “But you should try to be quiet. Someone might be outside the door.” Eunhyuk obeyed, putting his lips against Yesung's instead. He pushed in a third finger and pumped his hand at a steady pace, desperate to get something more around his dick then the loose grasp of Yesung's fist.

In his arms, Yesung was barely biting back his own moans. Without dislodging Eunhyuk's fingers inside him, he managed to move on top of him. Lying on his back, Eunhyuk could finally use both of his hands, and he wasted no time to get his free hand tangled in Yesung’s hair to pull him closer. Yesung was still holding his cock, movements slow but his grip firm. Neither was able to kiss properly anymore, instead simply pressing their panting mouths against each other, against cheeks and necks.

Eunhyuk whined when Yesung suddenly let go and started kissing down his chest, but one look got him to bite his lip to keep quiet. Yesung’s mouth travelled from one nipple to the other, then further down, leaving a wet trail behind that raised goosebumps on Eunhyuk’s skin. Yesung wrapped his lips around Eunhyuk's cock, hands pressing down on his hips to keep him still. Eunhyuk had to stifle his moans by biting his fist. The other hand, sticky with lube, gripped the sheets hard as Yesung worked his mouth over Eunhyuk's cock.

“Hyung, please…” Eunhyuk fought to get the words out.” I want to come inside you.” He propped himself up on his elbows and caught Yesung’s eyes. It was obscene, the way he looked, lips stretched around Eunhyuk's cock, eye makeup slightly smudged, his cheeks red and his hair a mess.

He pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “So impatient”, he muttered amusedly and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked up Eunhyuk's cock and straddled him. Eunhyuk grabbed him by the waist to help steady him while Yesung reached for Eunhyuk's cock and eased it inside himself.

Eunhyuk could never look away when he entered Yesung. Yesung's eyes would close, his mouth would fall open, and the sight itself was almost enough to make Eunhyuk come. In the start of their relationship, it sometimes had been. He had to use all his willpower to not just fuck into his partner, instead letting Yesung control the pace, lowering himself with strained thighs until Eunhyuk was as far in as he could go.

“Feels so good, Hyuk-ah”, moaned Yesung. He had stopped moving to calm his breath. Eunhyuk stroked his sides to distract himself from the tight heat around his cock. He gripped Yesung’s dick, but Yesung batted his hand away and leaned forward for a sloppy kiss. Slowly, he rolled his hips. The action pulled a moan out of Eunhyuk, who clutched at his hips hard enough to leave bruises on his skin.

Yesung took it slow to give them both some time to adjust. When Eunhyuk no longer felt like he would come at any moment, he began thrusting to meet Yesung's movements. Each snap of his hips punched a throaty moan out of Yesung, sounds which he muffled against Eunhyuk’s neck. His dick was trapped between their stomachs, smearing precum on their skin, but neither made a move to touch it.

“Hyung”, groaned Eunhyuk, unable to articulate his want any clearer. But Yesung seemed to understand anyway. He captured Eunhyuk's lips into one last fiery kiss before easing himself off his dick and rolling onto his stomach next to Eunhyuk. From between his bangs he looked at Eunhyuk, an amused glint in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips.

“Go on then”, he said and wiggled his ass. It took Eunhyuk barely a second to get himself on his knees behind him, finally kick his jeans off properly, and pull Yesung's ass up off the bed. Yesung’s hole was shiny from the lube, red and loose enough for Eunhyuk to push in with a single stroke. Yesung supported himself on his elbows when Eunhyuk started moving. This time he didn't have to restrain himself, instead snapping his hips at a fast pace, sinking himself as deep as he could with each stroke.

Eunhyuk's pace was hard enough to push Yesung off his elbows. He reached for one of Eunhyuk's hands that were digging into his hips and guided it to his hair instead. Eunhyuk got the message and grabbed hold, giving a harsh tug with each thrust. Yesung was forced to bite his arm to muffle his whining.

Eunhyuk wasn't sure if he was moaning. The only sound in his ears was the slap of skin and Yesung’s groans. All he could focus on was his partner and his approaching orgasm; they might as well have been the only people in the world.

To make Yesung come at the same time as him had become Eunhyuk's only priority. He let go of Yesung's hair, which was now messed beyond redemption, and snaked his arm under his chest instead to pull him up. Yesung straightened willingly until they were kneeling, chest to back. The new angle made them both let out an involuntary groan, especially as it allowed Eunhyuk to rub against Yesung's prostate more directly. Yesung held onto Eunhyuk's neck to steady himself when Eunhyuk reached down to jerk him off.

“Hyuk-ah”, moaned Yesung and tried to twist his head for a kiss. Eunhyuk thrusted faster, harder. “I’m going to…” He came with a drawn-out moan, his come spilling over the sheets and Eunhyuk's hand. At the sight Eunhyuk felt a rush of excitement cloud his head and he let go, all his focus on his own orgasm now. Yesung was mouthing at his lips, Eunhyuk unable to reciprocate, and Yesung said, “Come.” Eunhyuk did, sight almost whiting out with the force of it. His hips continued moving of their own will while he panted heavily into Yesung's mouth.

“That was amazing”, murmured Yesung, hand stroking the back of Eunhyuk’s head. “So amazing, Hyuk-ah.” Eunhyuk could only nod. He whined when Yesung slipped off of him, but thankfully he didn't go far. Eunhyuk laid down next to him, satisfied when Yesung put his head on his chest. Eunhyuk hugged him and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out slowly, and he became aware of the hum of the air conditioner, of the crumpled sheets under his back and the sticky lube drying on his stomach.

“Ugh. I feel disgusting.” Yesung turned his head to look at him, an amused smile on his lips.

“Can you imagine how I feel?” he said and pushed himself up enough to be able to kiss Eunhyuk. “Everything okay?”

Eunhyuk nipped lightly at his bottom lip. “Yes. Thank you, hyung.”

“Good.” Yesung sat up and Eunhyuk immediately missed his warmth. “C’mon, we have got to take a shower and make the bed again before the staff return.” Eunhyuk got up with a laugh. He had managed to forget the shooting completely. Yesung was smiling at him as if he knew exactly what Eunhyuk was thinking, but said nothing. With a shake of his head he went to the bathroom. Eunhyuk scrambled off the bed to hurry after him.

 

Yesung was still in the bathroom trying to get his hair presentable when the camera crew returned.

**Author's Note:**

> How anyone watched the promotions for Black Suit and did not come to the conclusion that these two are dating, I have no idea.


End file.
